


Epilogue

by SherlockDreadsNaught



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), McDanno - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockDreadsNaught/pseuds/SherlockDreadsNaught
Summary: But what happened after “hello there, sailor?”
Relationships: McDanno - Relationship, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 22
Kudos: 94





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii Five-O ended after 10 glorious seasons. We were treated to Steve McGarrett waxing very atypically philosophic for a few weeks, and I know from my perspective, I was anticipating SOMETHING BIG. The finale aired.....and I sat there wondering what the hell I had just witnessed. Not a fan, Mr. Lenkov, not a fan at all. So here is the only logical conclusion. Maybe it will continue, maybe this is enough to sate us McDanno fans.

“Well hello,sailor....”

As soon as Steve McGarret heard those words and that voice, he knew he’d made a mistake. The biggest mistake of his life. Maybe he had a smile frozen on his face, he couldn’t tell. What he did know was there was a sickening feeling of panic that was completely overwhelming his whole being. I can’t be on this plane, that thought pounded through his head, I just can not!! What am I doing?

“Cat....cath.....ummm Catherine. What...”

“I’m going with, isn’t that just wonderful?” Her smile was sickeningly sweet. Had it always been that way?

Steve jumped from his window seat, nearly bashing his skull on the overheads. He had to get off the plane. What had he been thinking? He was making the biggest blunder he’d ever made, but if he acted now he could fix it. Yes, that was it, he could fix what he was doing, just get off the plane! NOW!!!

He pushed past Catherine and popped open the overhead storage to grab his bag. “Sir?” The flight attendant touched his arm and he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Sir, are you all right? May I assist you?”

“I’m sorry, I have to get off this plane. I have to, right now.” Was he babbling or did he sound reasonable? He actually couldn’t tell. He was sure the words were just tumbling rapid-fire from his mouth, which seemed to be functioning on its own. To accompany the babbling, his hands were shaking, and all he wanted to do was sprint off the plane and through the terminal, away, just away from HER!

“Well, we are still boarding...” the attendant looked uncertain as to how to proceed. “I guess...”

Steve didn’t wait for the sentence to be finished. He grabbed his bag and his jacket, and, ignoring Catherine’s protests, he nearly galloped down the narrow aisle to the entry. All he could manage to utter when different airline employees tried to talk to him was that he had to get off the plane, he couldn’t leave. For some reason it seemed that the faster he tried to weave in and out of the throngs of people, the more the panic he was feeling rose in his gullet, almost a vomitous sensation. Fighting off the rising bile, Steve pressed on, dodging tourists and businessmen heading to their flights.

Taxi, yes, get a taxi! He spotted one and dove in, yelling his address. He leaned forward, arms over the back of the front seat, waving a $100 dollar bill at the driver. “There will be two more of these if you get me there in 15 minutes. It can be done, I’ve done it myself!” The driver took the offered bill, and with a big grin told Steve to buckle up.

The house was dark and quiet when Steve pushed open the front door and threw his belongings on the sofa. Damn, he hoped he wasn’t too late! Running now, through the living room, into the kitchen, glancing out the kitchen window, speeding to the back door. A lone figure sat on one of the old wooden chairs that was planted on the private beach. A bottle of beer sat on the rickety table between the two chairs, it was unopened. The figure sat with head down, shoulders hunched, unmoving. Steve paused at the back door, trying to calm down, gulping down his panic and his misgivings. Danny was right where he had left him. Yes, he had left him, walked away from him, tried to bury him in the past. That past was long, sordid, uncertain, but defined them, didn’t it? Steve stride through the door, uncertain of the reception awaiting him. Come what may, he had to correct his blunder, and he had to do it now.

He must have been moving silently because when he touched Danny’s shoulder, the slight man startled and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Danny.”

For a few interminably long moments, Danny Williams sat staring as if trying to comprehend what he was seeing, maybe wondering if he was dreaming. Steve’s heart about ripped through his ribs, seeing the dried streaks where tears had run down Danny’s face. In a single move, and much faster than such an injured man should be able to, Danny was up from the old chair and in to Steve’s arms, sobs starting anew.

“ Damn you, McGarret!! You left! You left me! You walked away, you just patted my shoulder and left!” Danny was choking his way through tears, wavering between laughing and crying. And then...

Danny swung at Steve with a strong right hook and connected! Right fist to left jaw, the blow took Steve completely by surprise and he lost his balance. Down he went onto the damp sand, and the next thing he knew, Danny was straddling him, slapping him, hitting him with fists, threatening to put him into a Ju Jitsu hold, all the while yelling at him for leaving, walking away, and what exactly the hell WAS wrong with him!! Steve just laid there in the gritty sand, taking what Danny was dishing out, letting him get it out of his system. He certainly owed him that, and figured the physical release was even more cathartic than if Danny were to simply shout and carry on in true Danny fashion.

Finally the hitting stopped, the words stopped, and Danny sat straddling Steve, out of breath, but with tears still flowing. “Bastard,” he finally muttered, taking one more swipe at Steve’s left shoulder. “You left and now you come waltzing back, you bastard.”


End file.
